Loves True Trial
by DevilDoom
Summary: It only happened between them once... but it was enough. How could she possibly tell him after all that's going on? Rated T language, Larxene x OC


Here we go the sequel to Nightmare of a Nobody! Im very proud to be working on this. Xistum shall make reappearance and will play a bigger part in the story. Anyway there WILL be action but I will be trying to focus a lot on Romance as well. This is my first romantic story so criticism and praise would be VERY MUCH appreciated.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It had been a month since the death of Xinbar's heartless DevilDoom. In that time Xistum had been welcomed back into the Organization, not an official member but sometimes referred to as #15 The Sinner. Xinbar and Larxene's relationship began to flourish the pair very much in love. Xistum and Larxene became… allies… even though not the best of friends they could at least agree to not kill each other.

Xinbar lay in his bed, Larxene couldn't help but notice his peaceful rest slowly become fitful, soon he was just plain out thrashing around.

"Hello Xinbar…" A dark figure said in Xins dream. "I imagine you'd remember me… from all those years ago…" It stepped foreword wielding a large black shotgun. "Remember little ol' Mark? HE'S BACK" The figure grinned and blew a hole clean through Xinbar's stomach.

Xinbar shot up his hand instinctively clutching his stomach.

"You okay?" Larxene asked from beside him.

"I'm… I'm fine…" He spoke in a freaked out voice. _Mark… it couldn't be… could it?_

After many sleepless hours Xinbar finally managed to slip away into unconsciousness.  
It had been so late in the morning Larxene had to sneak out of the room to avoid waking him.

In the hall she gripped her chest panting, she suddenly felt ill. Several minutes after she finished losing last night's dinner she checked too make sure she wasn't sick. Nope nothing was wrong… no other symptoms.

Startled by the phenomenon she fled to Vexen in hope of him having and answer.

"Vexen I need you for a minute" She darted down the stairs and noticed Demyx on a hospital bed. "Okay what happened to him?" Curiosity compelled her to ask.

Xistum spoke up from the other end of the room. "He pulled off the amazing ability of pissing both Saix and Xaldin off at the same time." She pointed to the deep cut on his chest "We can't even tell if lance or claymore made that."

"Fascinating but I need a quick check over." Larxene finally said. "I was just sick but I can't find anything else wrong with me."

Xistum sat Larxene down on another hospital bed she pulled out a thermometer. "Open up" Xissy said after she finished cleaning the thermometer. Larxene obliged, Xistum pinched her nose and stepped back "YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST BRUSHED YOUR TEETH FIRST! Geez…" She stuck the thermometer in Larxene's mouth and sat back to wait. After a few minutes it beeped.

"Your temps normal" She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small vial. "Now im no medical genius I just help out with what I know. Drink this and talk to the science nerd if your not getting better." She said with a shrug "That's all I can say." She added.

"Fine thanks…" Larxene walked off with the small vial thinking nothing of the sickness for now. She walked down the hall back to her room, she suddenly felt very tired. She hopped back into her bed and fell asleep.

Several hours later Lar woke up and looked around the room confused. Xinbar had gone while she was asleep. She got up and went to look for him.

_Xemnas will probably know._ She though to herself as she approached him. "Hey Mansex you seen Xinbar lately?" She asked with her usual innocent tone and cocky grin.

"I sent him on a mission…" Something about Xemnas' tone sent a chill down Larxene's spine. She had the feeling something very bad was going to happen.

Xinbar brought his katana around HARD splitting a clone in half. Maniacal laughter filled the room.

"Traitorous bastard! SHOW YOURSELF" Xinbar called out. He barely had time to dodge as a pink scythe came 'round towards him. "There you are!" Xinbar snarled and brought his katana down in Marluxia's direction. The pair locked blades; Marly had an insane smile on his face.

"Castle Oblivion isn't enough for me Xinbar, surely you must feel a little… under appreciated. After all Xemnas DID try to kill you." Marluxia's smile only widened as he pressed against his scythe pushing Xin back. "And don't you claim me a traitor after all YOU work with the sinner" That broke the last straw and broke it HARD.

Xinbar pushed back as hard as he could, knocking Marluxia off balance and onto his back. "Xistum may have been a traitor but she's still a whole hell of a lot better of a person then you are…" Xinbar snarled and brought his katana around slicing Marly a crossed the chest. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood or you'd be headless. This is your last chance Assassin don't screw it up." Xinbar growled through his teeth as he teleported away.

"Very well done Marluxia." Came a dark voice.

"Piss off… it's bad enough you've got me playing traitor… AGAIN." Marluxia turned and faced the dark figure. In its hands was a personalized shotgun it was jet black with crimson carvings down the side.

"You'll get over it. Once I have my physical form back you can do as you please." It replied. He stepped foreword aiming his shotgun at the Graceful Assassin. "That is of course unless you want me to tell them all, WHY you joined the Organization." It spread an evil grin, his red eyes and white teeth where the only things on his body NOT black.

Marluxia growled at the black entity. "Fine I'll play 'puppet' for a little while longer… jack ass…" With a sigh Marly opened a door to darkness and left the room.

"Only a little while longer… then revenge will be mine…" The entity faded from sight.

Xinbar appeared in front of Xemnas "Couldn't finish the mission that jerk Marluxia tried to kill me, the Hearts Bane remains lost for the time being" He reported.

"hmph…" Xemnas stormed off to find the graceful assassin no doubt.

Xinbar walked to the Alter of Naught his favorite part of the Castle. He bumped into Larxene along the way.

"Hey Lar" He said looking at her; she looked a little worn out for one reason or another. "You okay?" He asked after giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Im okay… just really tired…" She replied, "I fell asleep but don't feel much better…" She added.

"Oh… why don't ya go lie down? I'll send Vex to check on you, you've been acting a little odd lately." Xin replied, his tone wasn't concerned but there was no reason to be concerned. Not yet anyway.

"As far as I can tell your fine." Vexen said putting his medical equipment away. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary." He packed up his bag and left.

Out in the hall Larxene could make out a conversation between Vexen and Xin but couldn't quite hear what they were saying.

Xinbar began to wonder about his dream. Could it possibly be an omen or was it just a plain old dream? He decided to ask someone who might be able to tell him.

"Hey Zexion…" Xinbar approached The Schemer in the library. As he explained the strange dream he couldn't help but notice Zexions surprised look.

"Relax im gonna check this out." Zexion opened his lexicon and dove into Xin's head.

"… Roomy…" Zex couldn't resist the joke. He felt a third presence… not a good sign.

"You do not belong here…" The Dark Entity appeared in front of Zexion shot gun in hand. "Leave now."

"You don't belong here either. Now im taking you out of here!" Zexion dove for the entity grabbing it. The creature showed no sign of resistance as Zexion tore him from the dark reaches of Xin's mind.

"FOOL!" The creature appeared in front of Xinbar and Zexion, once again in the library. Its body began to change, the shadows that once surrounded it now gone. The monster stood full height he was at least Lexaeus' height. In his hands was a black and crimson shotgun, large pitch-black bat wings sprouted from his back. He looked down at the two creatures grinning.

"Oh crap…" Xinbar unsheathed his katana and brought his blade around as hard as possible only to get blocked by the shotgun.

"You don't even realize how dead you are…" The Creature pushed Xinbar back and stepped foreword, an evil grin spreading a crossed his face.


End file.
